


Stable

by enragedbees



Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedbees/pseuds/enragedbees
Summary: After a particularly chaotic week, Logan is exhausted from holding everything together. Patton, however, is far worse off, and Logan wants to do something nice for him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Stable

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: Hey can I please get some angst...#2 logicality? Thank you ❤❤❤
> 
> 2\. “Please don’t cry.”
> 
> A/N: Me? Projecting onto the characters I write?? It’s more likely than you think
> 
> ((Check out my Tumblr!))

It had been one hell of a week.

It was as if everything that could possibly go wrong had decided to do so all at once. Thomas’ life was thrown into chaos, and he had no idea how to deal with it all. Virgil had gone into panic, Roman was in a total meltdown, and Thomas was just barely holding it all in.

It took everything Logan had in him just to keep everything from falling apart. It wasn’t easy for Thomas to listen to reason instead of emotion, but Logan did everything he could, and he managed to keep some semblance of control.

He couldn’t have done any of it without Patton, though. Logan knew from the beginning that if Patton was as much of a mess as the others, he had no chance. As the core of Thomas’s emotions, if Patton went over before Logan could bring everything back to normal, he wouldn’t be able to fix it for a very long time.

But Patton had been surprisingly calm, levelheaded, and helpful. With his help and his ability to calm everyone else down, they were able to keep Thomas and their friends stable. When he spoke words of comfort or calmed the others with a smile, even Logan believed everything he said. Patton wasn’t freaking out, he wasn’t melting down, and that was the only reason Logan could contain everything.

Logan was incredibly proud of Patton.

After days of talking through the chaos, of laying down plans for the next few days, weeks, and months, and of making sure everyone felt safe again, Logan was exhausted.

He couldn’t even imagine how tired Patton must have been. He never showed it, of course, but Logan wasn’t naïve.

Logan didn’t know what he would have done if Patton hadn’t stepped in, and he wanted to show his appreciation. Now that things were mostly back to normal, he figured it would be a good time to plan for a relaxing evening together.

Patton walked into the living room just as Logan had finished setting it up. He gazed around at the scented candles, the meal laid out on the coffee table, the blankets and pillows arranged on the couch, and the television ready to play Winnie the Pooh. Patton’s mouth fell open into an astonished smile and he shook his head at Logan in disbelief. Logan smiled back.

“I know the past week has been especially difficult on you, and I wanted to do what I could to provide some relief.” Logan explained.

Patton’s eyes shone and he bit his lip as he walked over and threw his arms around Logan’s neck. Logan tightened his hold around Patton’s waist. He wanted the night to be about treating Patton, but it was certainly…nice, just to let himself be held for a moment.

Patton barely said a word as they ate. He was always smiling and always maintaining physical contact of some kind: knees touching, a hand on Logan’s arm, et cetera.

But there was something bugging Logan. He couldn’t figure out what it was. Something wasn’t right.

As the movie played and Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and leaned on his shoulder, Logan pushed the thought out of his mind. The night was supposed to be about Patton and he wasn’t going to ruin it by dwelling on something else.

Logan put his arm around Patton and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before going back to the movie. The nagging feeling that something was still wrong didn’t go unnoticed.

Logan tried to focus. He wanted to be completely present in the moment, he wanted to be there for Patton. But Patton still had barely spoken and he hadn’t moved.

Logan glanced down, only to see a look of complete misery on Patton’s face.

Logan chastised himself for not seeing it before. Patton was exhausted and worn out, too. He probably didn’t want to be here, he probably was just doing it to be nice. _This_ was what was wrong.

But that didn’t feel quite right. There was something else going on.

Logan tried not to show the obvious concern on his face. “Patton?”

Immediately, Patton’s miserable expression disappeared. He looked up at Logan, big smile and bright eyes. “Hm?”

“Is everything alright?”

Patton’s smile softened. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could speak, his face crumbled and he let out a sob.

“Oh, no! I’m sorry!” Logan said quickly as Patton’s hand came up to cover his mouth.

Logan yelled at himself in his head. Of _course_ he would make Patton cry while trying to cheer him up. He knew he shouldn’t have pushed it.

Patton’s eyes squeezed shut as he kept crying, silent except for an occasional whimper, shaking all over. Logan turned and wrapped his arms around Patton. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s…not…your fault,” Patton choked between sobs. He tried to speak again, but couldn’t force the words out.

And finally, it clicked, and Logan realized why it felt like something wasn’t right. He held Patton tighter.

_In times of great stress, the brain will shut down the processing of emotions until it believes the stressful situation is over, at a time when it will not be dangerous to be non-functional for a period. In other words, when someone goes through a difficult time, they will repress their feelings until they believe they can deal with them safely and without disrupting their life._

Patton had dealt with so much over the past few days. He had only been able to help Logan because he was refusing to address everything that overwhelmed him. Logan felt like something was wrong because he didn’t feel the stabilization of the emotions.

Dealing with emotions had never been one of Logan’s strengths, but for Patton, he would do whatever he had to.

He took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, pulling Patton with him so that he would be resting against Logan’s chest. Patton sniffed and nuzzled against Logan, pressing his face into the fabric of Logan’s shirt, eyes still streaming. Logan stroked Patton’s hair with one hand and wiped away a tear on Patton’s cheek with the other.

“Everything is okay,” Logan whispered. “I’m right here. We’re safe.”

Patton sobbed and nodded. Logan pressed another kiss into his hair. He wished there was something more he could do.

But as Patton’s cries slowed and he began to relax, Logan knew that the only thing he could do was stay close and let Patton fall apart.

~

“I’m so tired,” Patton mumbled, half-asleep on Logan’s chest, the only light in the room coming from the movie’s menu screen on the television. His glasses laid discarded on the floor in front of the couch.

“You must be,” Logan murmured back. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“I do feel better.” Patton shifted, lifting his head to kiss Logan’s jaw. “I’m sorry I ruined the evening you planned.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Logan brushed his fingers up and down Patton’s back.

“Still.” Patton stretched. “I’ll make it up to you. I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you.”

Logan smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without _you._ You were the one keeping everything together. You deserve to let someone else take care of you for a while.”

Patton looked up at Logan; smiling, _genuinely_ smiling, nothing hiding behind. “Okay.”

Patton settled back into Logan’s arms and closed his eyes. Logan took a deep breath and held him tighter.

As exhausted as he and Patton were, it would be poor judgement to fall asleep on the couch. They both needed rest, and the best place to do that would be their own beds in their own rooms. They would have a harder time staying asleep on the couch, and the chances they would wake up stiff and sore were far higher.

Logan forced himself to let it go. Patton wasn’t going anywhere, so neither would he.

Logan fought to stay awake until Patton’s breathing steadied, just in case Patton still needed him.

When he was sure Patton was sound asleep, Logan closed his eyes and let himself drift off, too.

It had been one hell of a week.

Logan would go through it all over again if it meant he would end up like this; asleep on the couch, Patton in his arms, entirely content.


End file.
